Digital content may be assigned to classifications. For example, the classification associated with a digital content may be used to identify an intended audience, and the digital content may be marketed to the intended audience based on the assigned classification. The digital content may also be clustered with other digital contents associated with the assigned classification. For example, the digital content may be identified within a listing of the contents in the assigned classification.